Cat and Mouse
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Takahashi Misaki is a criminal on the run and Usami Akihiko, a detective is obsessed with trying to catch him. But, soon it turns into more than just a game of cat and mouse. AU Romantica.
1. The Chase Begins

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

Summary: Takahashi Misaki is a criminal on the run and Akihiko, a detective is obsessed with trying to catch him. Soon though, it becomes more than just a simple game of cat and mouse.

Someone should just hit me over the head. I have to stop making new stories when I can't even finish the other ones I have. -Sigh- oh well, too late now. School starts tomorrow so I won't have enough time to update all that often and Iam _so _not looking forward to it TT-TT. I don't wanna wake-up at 7! Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue: The Chase Begins**

Turning down a random alleyway, Misaki stopped. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he sucked in quick breathes. He'd been running for what felt like forever. Hearing voices behind him, he took off running once again; ignoring the burning in his lungs and his legs which felt like they were going to burst. He had to keep running; he couldn't stop, not even for a second. The running behind him became louder, and he cursed under his breath.

Reaching down into his pants, he grabbed onto his gun and with a quick fluid movement, he turned around for a fraction of a second and shot one of the men following him. The man was shot dead on right in the head and fell backwards to the ground. The other two men stopped and went to the side of their fallen comrade.

"You bastard!" One of them shouted, before the two of them pulled out their own guns.

Misaki ducked behind a dumpster as they started shooting at him. After hearing the round of bullets go off, Misaki leaned over to the side of the dumpster and began shooting. He quickly hid again as the men started shooting again. "Dammit," Misaki cursed as he realized he was out of bullets. He'd have to think of something and quick.

He heard the two men coming towards him he quickly pulled the knife hidden in his sock out. Standing up, he expertly flung the knife at one of the men, stabbing him in the chest. The other man gaped as his friend fell to the ground. He turned to glare at Misaki whom only smirked in reply. "You're going to pay for that!" He pointed his gun at Misaki's head. Before the man could shoot him, Misaki kicked the gun out of his hand causing it to go all the way to the other side of the alley. "Why you little!"

The man lunged at him, managing to punch him in the stomach. Misaki leaned down and kicked the man's feet out from underneath him. As Misaki was about to start running away, the man grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him down. Misaki kicked the man in the face repeatedly until he let go of him. Scrambling up, Misaki tried running away again. The man quickly got back up and pulled the boy back, causing Misaki to yelp out.

He pinned Misaki to the wall and put himself between Misaki's legs as so to keep the boy from kicking him again. "Hmm, now that I take a closer look, you're pretty cute." The man stated, smirking devilishly.

Misaki spat in his face. "Bite me, asshole."

"I'd love to." The man stated as he wiped Misaki's spit from his face. "I like them feisty." Misaki shuddered as the man leaned down and licked his neck before biting it lightly. The man ground their hips together, causing Misaki to moan. A blush covered Misaki's face and he turned his head, allowing the man more access to his neck. "Getting horny now are we?" Misaki nodded before his blush darkened.

With his free hand, the man snuck his hand under Misaki's left leg and lifted it up, wrapping it around his waist. He leaned down, capturing Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki smiled against the kiss. Suddenly, the man felt something stab him from behind. Surprised, he let go of Misaki and fell over. Misaki glared at him and wiped his lips off with the back of his sleeve. Then a sinister smile spread across Misaki's face as the man began bleeding profusely. He leaned down and retracted the blade in his shoe, before standing up once again.

"Remember this, bastard before you decide touching me again." Misaki snapped. With that, he ran away.

Akihiko watched as the boy ran away. A smile graced his lips. He liked this boy. Misaki was definitely something to be reckoned with. No criminal, no matter how good they were, was ever able to get away from him. This was going to be fun.

**0o0o0**

Reviews are appreciated and loved ^^


	2. Life

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

After rereading the chapter I posted up, I've come to the conclusion that I watch _way _too many movies ^^; I mean come on, who the hell has a retractable blade in their shoe? So now I had to come up with this great made-up scenario as to why Misaki is such a skilled fighter who has perfect precision and aim. And yes, I know Misaki didn't have to stab Akihiko, I could have gone with the whole bit his tongue then kneed him in the groin thing, but the image in my head was much more perverted and it just turned out that way. Anyway, because this note is getting too long and I'm out of things to tell you, I'm just gonna get on with the story.

**Chapter One: Life**

Life was tough. Life was the bone-chilling reality that wrenched you away from your dreamscape. There was no light at the end of the path, nor were there people to help you through it. The only person you could count on was you; nobody could be trusted. To get by you either had to be on top or trampled on the bottom. Getting to the top was a long and treacherous road caked with blood and betrayal. That was the way Takahashi Misaki saw it.

Misaki was born from a long line of yazuka leaders. Though he was the second child, he had been trained to take over the business incase something happened to his older brother, Takahiro. Such a thing happened three years ago when Takahiro decided he wanted nothing to do with taking over the family business and moved away with his lover to get married. After that, Misaki had been pushed harder and to gain creditability within his family, his father had given him the simple task of robbing a high security bank.

There were causalities though. Two hostages had been shot and killed. One had been killed by him because the damn woman wouldn't shut her trap; she obviously hadn't known what it meant to be a hostage. The other had been killed by one of his men, Tachibana as to scare the other hostages and just because he felt like it.

Not long after hearing the shots, the police barged in and began shooting at them. But Misaki had anticipated this. They had gagged all the hostages and then had dressed a few of the hostages to look like them putting ski-masks over their faces to hide the fact that they couldn't speak. After doing that, they taped the hostage's hands to the guns to make it look like they were holding them.

Misaki had watched in glee as the police shot the very people they were supposed to be protecting. Then after he was untied from the rope he had tied around himself, he had quietly snuck away. As soon as he and his men were free, they all went running in separate directions. From behind him, Misaki heard someone yelling that the real criminals had gotten away. Smirking, he had quickened his pace and ran down a deserted alleyway.

Now a few hours later, he was being driven back home. Misaki frowned as he looked out of the heavily tinted windows of the car and watched as the city passed him by. The incident in the alley kept bothering him. The man had kissed him! What kind of freakin' police officer was that?! You don't go around kissing your enemy! Let alone another man! Misaki was disgusted with himself, not only for going along with it but for also enjoying part of it.

Why?! Why couldn't it have been a regular old cop that tried to beat the crap out of him?! Misaki could have handled that much better than some gay pervert who wanted to feel him up! A shudder rippled throughout his body as he remembered those unbelievably cold hands caressing him so intimately. His face flamed up and he began shaking his head furiously. "Gah!" He shouted in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and stomping his feet on the floor of the car like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Is there something wrong, Misaki-sama?" The driver asked from the front seat.

Misaki stopped his little tryst and sighed. "No, there's nothing wrong." He replied leaning against the seat. The driver didn't delve any further and Misaki went back to staring out the window. Soon they arrived to their destination and Misaki swiftly got out of the car then walked up to the large estate. After walking into the house, Misaki went to his father's study.

"Ah! Misaki!" His father smiled fondly at him as he walked into the study. "I saw the news today, very impressive. Using your own hostages as bait for the police. Though, it was such a shame that Yamaguchi was caught. Tsk, tsk, I knew that man would mess up someday." He shook his head, sighing.

Misaki stayed quiet, clenching his fists at his sides as he stared at his father, vaguely listening as the man rambled on. His father, well into his forties now, was a tall man. He had black, graying hair, deep chocolate eyes, and had a broad grin stretched across his wrinkling face. How he hated this man. This man, his father Takahashi Kou was the reason why his mother had died, why his brother had felt it was necessary for him to go into hiding, and why he left was alone. His mother, Sakura had driven herself crazy, cooped up in this huge house all the time and forced to act formal and dress nicely when they had guests, and then pretend she had no idea about Kou's many mistresses. It was terrible. Misaki could remember the tear-filled nights where he'd cling to his mother and try to comfort her.

Then one day, she just gave up. She gave up all hope of ever recuperating that love that she and his father once had. Slowly, she faded away into nothing. And then she was gone.

His brother, Takahiro who looked much like their father, but luckily was nothing like him, had gone away. He, too, had become sick of their father and had hastily left before Kou could completely control him. He had run off with his lover, Minami and they had gotten married. Ever since then Misaki hardly ever heard from his brother and even when he did it wasn't much.

All these things added together made him hate his father even more. Misaki knew that if he didn't leave soon, he'd end up just like his mother, but even so he knew he could never get away. He was in too deep already. And he knew that it wouldn't be long before his father controlled his very being.

"Anyway, Misaki, we're having a party later tonight and I expect you to be there." Kou said, cutting through Misaki's thoughts.

Misaki's jaw clenched. He hated having to attend formal events. It was nothing except a bunch of bloodthirsty whores who were out to snatch him so they could become his wife. Fat chance in hell of that happening. Misaki knew what they were like, knew they couldn't keep a steady relationship if their lives depended on it. They were all cheating skanks who were out for a good fuck and possibly gaining money from it. They weren't worth his time.

"Oh, don't give me that face, it'll be fun!" Kou said excitedly.

Misaki just nodded stiffly, and with a quick bow left the room.

…

"You idiot! You can't go!" The brunette yelled angrily as he trailed after his friend. "You're injured!"

"Oh please, Hiroki, it's just a little scratch." Akihiko replied smoothly.

"A little scratch?! You almost bleed to death you retard!" Hiroki fumed. "You should take time to heal before going back on the field."

"Usami-san, what Kamijou here says is right. You should rest and then come back when it's all healed up." Miyagi said as he easily kept up with Akihiko's pace. "That was one nasty cut and you don't want it to get infected."

"Don't worry about me; I can handle this mission just fine." Akihiko said, becoming irritated. Looking at Hiroki's glower he sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll pull out if it gets bad." He added.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. What do I care if it gets infected and they have to amputate your leg?" He huffed, stalking away. "Don't say, I didn't warn you." Akihiko chuckled and followed Hiroki out the door with Miyagi following close behind them.

--

Yea, I'd write more but I'm getting tired and truthfully the party scene is probably going to take forever to write, and I really wanted to get this out because it's been what? Three weeks? Damn, that was when school started (well here anyway). So, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	3. The Party

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

-_-; these past two weeks have been horrible. We moved to a new house and have just now finished getting everything in. I swear it was like they just threw my stuff into my room! My dad broke my dresser _and _he dropped my computer! Arg! I wanted to wring his neck! Fortunately my computer wasn't damaged (thank god) as for my dresser, we threw it away. Anyways enough of my sob story, enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Party**

Emerald eyes looked around the extravagant area, bored. Misaki had opted to stand by the wall, hidden underneath the cover of shadows where you couldn't see him unless you were looking really hard in that particular spot. The gala was filled with some of Japan's wealthiest families; diplomats, CEO's of major cooperation's, famous movie stars and artists, you name it they were there.

"Hey, Misaki." Misaki glanced up at the tall man standing before him. He had dark ebony hair, deep blue eyes, and an ever-present smile etched into his face.

The brunette allowed a rare smile to reach his lips. "Hey, Nowaki." He greeted. Kusama Nowaki was a cousin from his mother's side and the only person he still considered family aside from his brother. Nowaki was a big lug with an even bigger heart; the man couldn't hurt a fly and didn't belong in a place like this. The only reason he was there was because if someone got hurt, Nowaki could fix them. But, Misaki was glad for it. If it hadn't been for Nowaki, he probably would've cracked long ago.

Nowaki leaned up against the wall with him and overlooked the expanse ballroom with awe. It truly was beautiful; something out of a dream one might say. White marble floors, a grand chandelier that hung from the ceiling, the tables were covered with the finest silks and china each with a bouquet of white roses planted in the center of it. And the people whom most were dancing were dressed in wonderful dresses and tuxes; only adding to the illusion of the fairytale.

Misaki just grunted in disgust. No matter how dressed up they were, they were still all filth on the inside. He hated it. These people who lived with no worries and could care less about the people around them. They were despicable. And he was unfortunately one of them. To get by and to get his father off his back, he'd trampled over various people without the slightest hint of regret. His hands were stained with blood and no matter how many times he washed them the blood would not go away; a constant reminder of what he had done.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Misaki reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I need help getting in." A familiar voice replied.

"Nice talking to you, too, Shinobu." Misaki greeted sarcastically. "Whaddya mean you need help getting in?"

"Well, you see, big-bald-and-ugly here-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" A voice yelled in the background.

"-won't let me in. We've been through this a thousand times before and its always the same guy at these events, but yet he can't remember me. So, I need your help." Shinobu said exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll be out in a sec." Misaki sighed, shutting off his phone. "C'mon, Nowaki, let's go get Shinobu from getting himself killed." He pushed himself off of the wall and began walking towards the entrance with Nowaki trailing close behind him. When they got outside, Shinobu was taunting the guard saying that he could easily beat the big bastard up and shit like that. 'Big-Bald-and-Ugly' looked to be doing everything in his willpower not to beat the crap out of the shorter man. "Shinobu!" Misaki called.

The two men stopped their glaring contest and looked up at Misaki who was walking down the stairs towards them. "See? I told you." Shinobu said to the man.

"Why you little!" The guard grabbed Shinobu by his collar and hoisted him up, causing the younger man to yelp. "Takahashi-sama, is this brat yours?" The guard asked, looking back over at Misaki.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Just let him go." Misaki sighed, shaking his head. The guard let go of Shinobu and the younger male fell on his butt with a grunt.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble." The guard spat.

"Will do." Misaki said. The guard nodded and began walking away.

Shinobu scowled as he got up and dusted himself off. "Damn bastard." He huffed, glaring at the man's back.

"You know one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed and I won't be there to help you." Misaki said.

"Look who's talking." Shinobu retorted. "Anyway, I would've been able to handle him if you hadn't shown up."

"Sure you could've." Misaki rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to the party." The other two followed suit as Misaki turned around and began walking up the stairs.

Shinobu paused for a moment and turned back around. "Hey, asshole!" He called over to the guard. The guard glanced up at him and Shinobu flipped him off before dashing off up the stairs.

Misaki and Nowaki sweat-dropped as Shinobu ran past them with the guard chasing after him. Misaki just shook his head and walked back into the gala. Once Shinobu started calling again, Misaki grunted in annoyance.

"Want me to go get him?" Nowaki offered. Misaki nodded and Nowaki went off to go save Shinobu from the bumbling guard.

Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Misaki brought it to his lips and sipped, hoping the alcohol would numb him. All his life he'd been forced to attend these godforsaken events and each year they only seemed to get worse. Such as the instance right now; a group of girls were currently making their way towards him.

A skinny blonde seemed to be the bravest of the bunch as she sauntered her way to him, draping her arm around his shoulders and smiling seductively. Misaki recognized her as a foreign model he'd had the utmost pleasure of meeting on his birthday earlier that year. She had long wavy blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. Her lips were painted red and she was wearing a tight blue dress that accented her curves nicely. She was truly beautiful but, all Misaki felt for her was disgust.

She leaned in, pressing her breasts against him. "Misaki-sama, would you please honor me with a dance?" Her eyes fluttered prettily and Misaki felt like he was going to gag.

'_What was her name again? Oh, yes…' _"I'm sorry, Adriana, I cannot dance with you, perhaps another time." Misaki replied politely, giving her a charming smile.

"Oh, but, please?" She pouted. "I promise it'll only be once dance."

"I am sorry. Now, if you would please remove your hands from me, I have somewhere to be." Misaki said, his eyes glinting maliciously at her. Adriana frowned. "Hmph-ing", she pulled away from him, turning around and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stalked away. Misaki paid no mind to the other ladies as he pushed past them and walked over to the door which led outside. Luckily, none of them followed him out and he was able to have some much needed privacy.

Sighing, he leaned over the rail and looked over the lush gardens ahead of him. Why couldn't they just get the hint that he hated them all? Why did they constantly have to bother him? He silently wished his brother was there, Takahiro would know what to do. How Takahiro had found Minami through all this chaos was unknown to Misaki. Minami was kind and loving, almost like a sister to him. He was glad that his brother had found happiness, but sometimes he wished that his brother hadn't left him here to rot.

But, maybe that was just it. Maybe he wasn't meant to find happiness. Maybe he was meant to stay under the control of his father for the rest of his life so that Takahiro could have a chance at his. If he decided to somehow escape now, neither him nor his brother would get the happiness they so strived for. They'd be hunted down; rounded up like cattle. Then if they didn't comply they'd most likely be killed. Kou would do anything to keep his empire running even if that meant killing his sons.

Misaki guessed this was how it was meant to be. He would never sacrifice his brother's happiness for his own even if that meant destroying what humanity he had left.

Pushing away from the railing, Misaki stood up, straightening his back out. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a hand came out from behind him and clamped over his mouth, smothering his loud shriek as he was pulled up against the person's chest. He struggled in vain as the person pulled him into the darkness away from the doors and down to the garden. He was dragged into the long maze of tall hedges and once they were done going through an array of twists and turns they stopped.

The man's hand was removed, but just before he was about to yell, the man pushed him up against one of the hedges. "If you make one sound, I'll kill you." Misaki shivered as the man's breath ghosted over the skin of his neck. Upon hearing the familiar click of handcuffs locking, Misaki quickly snapped his head around. "Hey!" He shouted indignantly. He winced as the man roughly pushed him again onto the hedge.

"Quiet, brat." The man ordered. Misaki in spite of himself began blushing as the man patted his body, obviously searching for weapons. After thoroughly searching him, Misaki inwardly sighed with relief. The relief was short lived for the man wrapped his arms around his waist and began undoing his belt.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Misaki screeched, panicking.

"A full body search of course. You'd never believe to what lengths criminals are willing to go to hide weapons." Misaki could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Misaki's blush deepened as he released what the man was about to do. "S-STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

…

Akihiko smirked as the younger man struggled in his grasp. This would teach the little bastard not to mess with him. But, he had to give it to the kid, he was undeniably cute and he couldn't wait to see the boy turn to mush in his hands…

--

Yes, I'm leaving it there because; well I'm too lazy to write anymore. Don't hate me, I know it's terrible. Kyaa~ I do so love Shinobu, he's so cute *huggles* (though, I'm pretty sure I made him OOC ^^; I have a tendency of doing that). Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	4. Compromise

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

You know what; I never noticed how depressing Junjou Romantica is. All the characters have a crap load of problems that just make you want to hug them (even if Hiroki is prone to pelt you repeatedly with books) and never let go, though it'd probably be fairly awkward ^^; err… anyways Happy Thanksgiving and to those that don't celebrate Thanksgiving just take it as an early update for giving me all those wonderful reviews ^_^ Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Compromise**

This could not be happening! What kind of fucked up cop was this?! Why couldn't the damn bastard just carry him off to jail? Misaki was sure he could handle _that _much better than this. Misaki grit his teeth together; he had to think of something and fast! That man's cold hands were moving _way _too low for Misaki's comfort. _'Gah! Dammit, dammit, think!' _

"Err… Wait! Stop, just hear me out!" Misaki yelled nervously. "Um, how about a deal?!"

Akihiko paused for a moment and looked up into Misaki's scared green eyes. "I'm listening."

"Erm, it's more of a compromise really." Misaki gulped as he turned around to face the man. "Err… how about this, you let me go and I-I'll make an agreement with you."

Akihiko eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of an agreement?"

"Give me two days, that's all I'm asking for, two days to get away. If you can't catch me in two days you are to leave me alone for good." Misaki replied.

"And if I were to catch you?"

Misaki averted his eyes to the ground and couldn't stop the tremor that ran through his body. "You can do anything you want with me."

"How do I know you're not lying to me and that you won't just get your men to ambush me?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki looked up and glared at him. "I have pride you know? I may be a criminal, but I would never stoop as low as to break a promise especially if I was the one to instigate that promise." Misaki spat.

A broad grin stretched across Akihiko's face. Grabbing Misaki's shoulders, he turned the boy back around and began undoing his handcuffs before turning him around again. "Fine, you have two days to get away. But there is one condition," Misaki groaned, "you are not to leave the country but you may go to anywhere in Japan that you like."

"Is that all?" Misaki huffed.

Akihiko leaned down, running his fingers down from Misaki's temple to his jaw before kissing the boy squarely on the lips. He pulled away softly and stared into Misaki's eyes which were burning with anger. "Be prepared to lose."

"Tch, I never lose." Misaki spat, slapping the offending hand away.

"Good, 'cause neither do I."

Misaki growled. Slipping past the man, Misaki ran away weaving his way through the maze. Akihiko smirked, his eyes glinting maliciously. This was definitely going to be fun. There was no he was ever going to lose and that boy would soon come to learn that. Oh yes, Akihiko couldn't wait until these two days were over.

…

Misaki ran back into the gala, trying to recompose himself as he sucked in deep breaths. "Misaki!" Two voices chorused. Misaki looked up to see Nowaki and Shinobu running towards him. "Where the hell were you?!" Shinobu demanded.

"Just getting some fresh air." Misaki lied, feigning a smile.

"_Right _and I'm the Queen of England." Shinobu drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, alright? Let's just go." Misaki snapped as he pushed past them and made his way to the entrance.

"What?! But the party just barely started." Shinobu whined, nonetheless following Misaki out of the ballroom.

"Is there something wrong, Misaki?" Nowaki asked worriedly as he followed his cousin.

"N-no, of course nothings wrong." Misaki sputtered, but his voice said otherwise. Nowaki's eyes narrowed. Misaki was obviously lying. Something was indeed _very _wrong for Misaki to be acting this way. Though, Nowaki decided, he'd get it out of the younger male soon enough once there was no place for Misaki to hide from him.

The three rushed out of the gala, down to the parking area where they got into Misaki's car. Shinobu and Nowaki braced themselves, clutching onto their seats as Misaki began driving like a madman. "Erm, maybe I should drive." Nowaki suggested, partially scared for his life and for good reason. They were barely missing the other cars on the road by mere centimeters! Nowaki was amazed that Misaki hadn't killed them all yet.

"Yea, Misaki let Nowaki drive." Shinobu said his eyes widening as Misaki made a sharp turn causing him to ram into Nowaki who was sitting beside him. "FOR FUCK'S SAKES MISAKI, STOP THE DAMN CAR!" The car came to a screeching halt, and the two in the back were thankful they had their seatbelts on for that would've been one painful trip through the windshield of Misaki's car. As soon as they had regained their breaths, Shinobu promptly smacked Misaki upside the head. "WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU BRAIN DEAD MORON?! YOU COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED US! AND WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUSY INTERSECTION?!"

Quickly, Nowaki got out of the car and rushed to the driver's side, pushing Misaki into the passenger seat before getting in to drive. Misaki seemed to be regaining his senses and clenched his eyes shut as he registered the pain in the back of his head from when Shinobu hit him. "Ow…" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That really fucking hurt."

"OH, I'LL SHOW YOU HURT YOU BASTARD!" Shinobu yelled, getting up to hit Misaki again.

As the two began fighting, Nowaki inwardly groaned. This was going to be a _long _night.

--

^_^ Haha, sorry to those of you who were wishing for that erm… '_Full body search_' sorry, it just seemed kinda pointless for that to happen in only the third chapter. But don't worry your little heads off, I promise some Akihiko/Misaki goodness soon enough. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please review! Ja ne~!


	5. Day One

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

I'm _here_~! Yes! Yesterday was the last day of school, and also apparently wearing the ugliest Christmas sweaters you can find that you'd never wear otherwise day as well… ^^; I had to watch Elf twice and neither time did I finish it, and surprisingly, PE was the most boring class I had. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Day One**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hiroki screeched, his face flushing in anger. "YOU LET HIM GO ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID DEAL?! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU MORON?!" He knew he shouldn't have let Akihiko come; Akihiko was clearly infatuated with the boy which only made things worse when they were trying to catch said boy and lock him in jail. Why? Why of all the detectives they had was he paired up with Akihiko and Miyagi?! They were so infuriating he wanted to rip their fucking heads off! "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Akihiko took on a superior look over his features and looked down his nose at Hiroki. "Because I wanted to." He replied smoothly.

Hiroki spluttered indignantly. "Why I oughta—" Unfortunately, right then their chief decided to walk in, cutting off any threat Hiroki might have spewed. Hiroki quickly straightened up and bowed respectively to their chief and Akihiko did the same. Chief Matsuda had worked for the force for several years and nearing his fifties. His hair which had once been a deep raven black now had streaks of gray in it, there were wrinkles around his mouth because of smiling too much, and his chocolate brown eyes were bright and happy despite all of the devastation he had seen. He didn't really go out on the field anymore only if it was a truly dire mission and he was needed.

"Akihiko, Hiroki." He greeted, nodding to them. "How was the mission?"

Akihiko spoke before Hiroki had a chance to. "The culprit escaped before we could get to him and we lost him on the freeway." He explained, lying through his teeth. Well, it wasn't really a lie per se; the cops that had chased after the brunette _had _lost him on the freeway because of the boy's reckless driving. So technically, Akihiko wasn't lying just twisting the truth a bit.

"I see, well see to it that you catch him. That boy's a menace and needs to be dealt with accordingly." Matsuda said sternly. "Tell me when you get any more information on him."

"Yes, sir." Akihiko said respectively. Matsuda nodded, before leaving the room. Hiroki, on the other hand, still had his mouth hanging open from how Akihiko had blatantly lied to their chief. Smirking at Hiroki's gob smacked expression, Akihiko quickly left the vicinity before Hiroki had a chance to regain his senses and started throwing books.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Hiroki shrieked, but Akihiko was already halfway down the hall and rapidly nearing the exit.

On his way, he walked past Miyagi who was heading back towards the office. Nodding to the dark haired man, Akihiko smiled in greeting and Miyagi did the same. Just as Akihiko was heading out the doors, he heard the tell-tale groan of pain one let out when they got hit by one of Hiroki's books, and chuckled to himself. Poor Miyagi. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, Akihiko guessed he could've warned the man, but what fun would that be?

Now, he had more pressing matters at hand. He had to find that boy before the two days were up, there was no way he'd let himself lose.

…

Nowaki and Shinobu watched Misaki warily. The brunette was fidgety and wouldn't stop looking from place to place, as if expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and attack. So far neither of them had been able to pull Misaki out of his stupor and it was starting to get really irritating listening to him shriek at random intervals.

"Erm, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked quietly. Misaki's head snapped up and he looked up at Nowaki. "How about we go visit your brother?" That always got to Misaki. A visit to his brother always calmed his nerves.

"Nii-chan?" Misaki asked skeptically. His face suddenly brightened and whatever problem he had lingering on his mind was forgotten. "That's a perfect idea!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from his seat on the couch. "Let's go!" He bounded out of the living room, leaving Nowaki and Shinobu to stare after him.

The two shared a glance, before shrugging and following after the excited 22 year-old who had suddenly reverted back to 8 in a matter of seconds. Once they got to the garage which was filled with many expensive cars, Nowaki swiped away the keys from Misaki's hands, before he could get into the car they were using; a yellow Porsche. Misaki pouted, but nonetheless let Nowaki keep them. Getting into the back with Shinobu, Misaki waited none too patiently, for Nowaki to get in and get a move on already.

--

I'm sorry it's so short, but don't worry the next chapter will be much longer and better. ^_^ Who recognized Matsuda from Death Note? XD I was having trouble coming up with the chief's name, because I didn't think it right just to call him 'the chief'. I love Matsuda and he never gets enough props, so I made the chief an older version of Matsuda =) cuz Matsuda's just awesome. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	6. Day Two

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

Today is Black Friday. If you don't know what that means you either don't live in the US or someone hasn't told you the truth about Santa. I woke up around 3:30 this morning, but I was too tired to get my lazy ass up, so I didn't go shopping. I really wanted to update something for you guys because I feel terrible, it's been almost a whole year since I've updated this story, and for that I'm sorry. Enjoy~!

**Chapter Five: Day Two**

Takahiro had allowed him to stay at his and Minami's apartment without any questions, to which Misaki was immensely grateful. He had no desire whatsoever to explain the mess he had gotten into to his brother; he shuddered to imagine what his brother would say about that. Sighing, Misaki collapsed backwards onto the bed he was sitting on. The rational part of his brain screamed that going to hide with Takahiro was the worst idea he could've come up with; not only was he endangering Takahiro, Minami, and his nephew, but Takahiro's had to be one of the first places that perverted officer would look.

Takahiro had changed his and Minami's names for security reasons, both to hide from the yazuka and law enforcement. His brother didn't want to admit it, but, he had done horrible things in his youth, unforgiveable things. Of course, it was all survival of the fittest; just like Misaki, he too had the blood of innocent victims stain his hands, but at least Takahiro had known when to pull out. He had found his saving grace: Minami. Minami had pulled Takahiro out of the hole he had dug himself into and saved him from a life of crime. After falling in love with Minami, Takahiro had vowed to leave that life behind him.

Unfortunately, Misaki was left behind. At the age of ten, Misaki had still been grieving the loss of their mother and had sought out the comfort of his still living parent. Takahiro had been unable to take him, though he had wanted to. Takahiro, at the time, wouldn't have been able to adequately provide for his little brother, let alone himself and Minami. No, for the first few years, money was tight and their apartment was cramped. By the time Takahiro had been able to take in his brother, it was too late. Misaki was too far in, having been pushed so hard since Takahiro had run away, and refused to destroy the new life Takahiro had built himself by stepping in.

Misaki knew that if he had taken that chance to be with his brother, that their father would have only become more relentless in his search for them. If their father found them, it would be devastating; Misaki couldn't do that to his brother. Though, that didn't mean that Takahiro didn't try to persuade him to get out of it. Takahiro often sic Misaki with his adorable son, telling him that his nephew needed his uncle.

Misaki just shook his head, smiling fondly as he thought about it. The day was coming to a close, but there were still hours left until midnight which meant that perverted cop still had time to get to him. Misaki felt sick the more he dwelled on it. He did not want to think about what would happen if that man found him. God, why the hell had he made that deal? Couldn't he have come up with some other plan, one that didn't involve subjugating himself to a sexual predator?

Luckily, he still had his friends with him. Shinobu and Nowaki had been immensely worried about him, and had decided to stay with him until he came out of whatever state he had put himself in. Misaki still hadn't told them what had happened; though he had a feeling they'd try to pry it out of him somehow. The two were currently watching TV in the living room with his nephew. Misaki had been too jittery to sit down and watch TV with them, and had gone down to the guestroom to relax.

It'd been an hour since then, but Misaki still couldn't calm his nerves down. With still hours to go, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until midnight had struck and even then he doubted that would keep the cop from looking for him. He was still a wanted man; their little deal didn't change that.

A loud pounding on the front door jolted Misaki from his sleep. Without knowing it, he had fallen into a restless sleep while he was thinking. "Geez, what time is it?" He grumbled his voice husky with sleep. Glancing over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, he read the bright red numbers. _23:51_* His eyes widened; he had 8 minutes left! He tense up as he heard someone walking down the hallway and opening the door. Voices murmured, much too quiet for him to hear what they were saying.

Getting up, he quietly tip-toed to the door and opened it to peek out into the hallway. He gasped when he saw two men carrying badges. He quickly shut the door and backed up into the room. Misaki started panicking. _'Oh god, what am I going to do?' _He thought frantically, as he pulled at his hair.

An idea came to him; the fire escape! It was right outside the window! If he did it carefully enough, they might not even hear him and he'd be able to get away. Getting to the window, he hastily opened it before climbing through it. Once he was all the way down, he heaved a great sigh of relief. He was safe.

His body stiffened as two arms wound around his waist. He felt frozen to the ground as the man spoke.

"_I've got you."_

…

It had taken a long day of searching; dead end after dead end, lead after lead, and they all ended up the same: nothing. With a bit of digging, they had found Takahashi's brother, Takahiro and his wife Minami. And after viewing some of the footage from traffic cameras; they found that the car the criminals had run off in had indeed headed into the area where Takahashi's brother lived.

Going to Takahiro's was a long shot; Takahashi certainly didn't seem stupid enough to stay with a relative while on the run, but Akihiko guessed that if Takahashi had enough weighing on his mind, he might not even really be thinking about it. It turned out that they had been correct, and just in time too. He had sent Miyagi and Hiroki up to the apartment to talk to them, while he waited down below.

He had seen this scenario far too often. Criminals often had the same thought patterns when they were trying to escape: leave through the back. The back, in this case, being the fire escape. Akihiko knew that Takahashi wouldn't dare to try to escape through the front door with two cops inside the apartment. And, if Akihiko knew anything about yazuka it was that family came first, which meant Takahashi wouldn't attack Miyagi and Hiroki in an effort to get away lest he expose his brother who was also wanted.

Just as he expected not too soon after Miyagi and Hiroki had gone in, Takahashi was climbing out the window and going down the ladder to get into the alley. Akihiko grinned widely; Takahashi was just on time. Walking quietly over to the boy, he wrapped his arms around Takahashi's waist.

"I've got you." He reveled in the way Takahashi's body shivered against his. "You've caused me a lot of grief these past days, kid, but I'm willing to forgive you."

"What do you want?" Takahashi ground out.

"It's my turn to offer you a deal," Akihiko replied. "Instead of using you and throwing your ass into prison; I'll give you a proposition. Here's your chance to play hero. You will be our informant, our spy within the ranks of the yazuka. With a position as high as yours, it will be easy to obtain information and relay it back to us." He explained.

"And what if I refuse?" Takahashi asked.

"Then I might as well put the fact that you'll be a future fuck-toy to use, hm?" Akihiko murmured. "As you'll no doubt be thrown into prison for a very long time and, well, looking as you do I don't think you'll last very long."

Takahashi ground his teeth.

"Do we have a deal?" Akihiko asked, twisting Takahashi around to face him.

Defiant green eyes met his own violet ones before Takahashi spat, "Fine."

"Kiss on it," Akihiko replied with a smirk.

"What?" Takahashi asked flabbergasted. His cheeks flushed a bright red which Akihiko found oddly endearing.

"You heard me. I kept up my part of the bargain and caught you within two days which means you're mine to do whatever I please with." Akihiko said smugly. Takahashi glared at him, still looking adorably embarrassed. Quickly, Takahashi leaned up and pecked him on the lips, before getting back down and glaring heatedly up at him.

"There, happy?"

"Very," Akihiko replied. "C'mon, we have to go back to the station." Takahashi looked sick as he said this. Grinning, Akihiko grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him off to where his car was parked.

* * *

It seems kinda anti-climatic, don't you think? This definitely wasn't the way I pictured this scene a year ago. The scene I had in mind was a bit more graphic and didn't include Akihiko's deal. But, I figured it can't really go down that way because Akihiko is supposed to be a cop and can't exactly just keep Misaki all to himself. I mean, he has to be somewhat of a competent officer, right? And with Misaki being a criminal, well, you do the math. So yea, if you enjoyed the chapter please review!

I can't remember Takahiro's son's name, could someone tell me? I don't remember which chapter he appeared in, otherwise I would've looked. I think I know what his name is, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't add it. Thank you!


	7. Choices

Cat and Mouse

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku; not me.

Waa~ I'm so happy there's still some people reading this ^^;; I know I'm a terrible updater, but I hope you guys continue to stick with me through this. On a different note, I'm going to the Sakura Con in April :D you guys might not care, but I'm really excited and decided to tell you anyway~ Yea, who knows, maybe one of you might be able to see me, though I don't think it'd be very exciting to meet me... unless someone dressed up as Shizuo and me get together to create a yaoi scene (I'm going as Izaya *_*), then it would definitely be exciting, otherwise it'd probably be greatly disappointing.

**Chapter Six: Choices**

"Usami-kun," Matsuda started watching Takahashi warily through the window as the young man sat at the interrogation table. "I've never doubted your intellect before or your skill as a police officer, but, how do you know that we can trust this guy? He's killed before, probably committed several murders we aren't even aware of; he's committed a plethora of other countless crimes; and he is an obstruction to justice." Tearing his gaze away from Takahashi, he turned to Akihiko. "I know that you believe that this Takahashi kid might be our chance, but I'm telling you, I think you're making a huge mistake. I trust you and your judgement, so I'll go along with it, but the minute Takahashi steps out of line, even just a tiny bit, I'm throwing him in jail."

"Thank you for your concern, chief, I'll make sure to keep him in line." Akihiko replied.

Matsuda sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his many years on the force catching up with him. He glanced back at Takahashi who was currently twiddling his thumbs and looking slightly green at the situation he was in. He certainly hoped this plan of Akihiko's wouldn't backfire on them, that was definitely the last thing they needed right now. "I hope you know, Usami-kun, that whichever way this goes, that kid is still going to end up in prison. I can't erase the crimes he's committed, the best hope he has is for a reduced sentence and I don't believe he even deserves that."

"I know," Akihiko said solemnly.

"It's sad to see this for someone so young, but there's nothing I can do about it." Matsuda stated. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." Patting Akihiko on the back, the chief headed off back down the hall.

Akihiko watched Takahashi for a little while longer, watching as the young man fidgeted occasionally in his seat. Deciding that the criminal had suffered enough, Akihiko walked over to the door and went in. Takahashi's expression was guarded as Akihiko strolled in and plopped down in the seat across from him. Akihiko stared at the young man in front of him, not saying a word. After a few minutes of awkward silence and continuous staring, a blush finally crept its way into Takahashi's cheeks.

Takahashi glared at him. "What?" He demanded, no longer able to stand Akihiko's incessant staring.

A smirk curled at Akihiko's lips. "As I mentioned before, I want you to be our informant in the yazuka and help us tear it down from the inside out. All you need to do is feed us the information. But, you have to play by our rules. If the chief believes that you've stepped over your boundaries or that you perhaps might be working against us, I will have no choice but to throw in in jail. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Takahashi ground out.

"I assume you know you are not to tell anyone about this, right?" Takahashi gave him a pointed look that said 'no duh' and Akihiko continued. "There is, of course, a downside to all of this. Your past crimes obviously can't be easily erased just like that because you helped us, you'll most likely still have to spend time in jail." At this, Takahashi's face paled and the young man looked as if he was going to be sick. "We can, however, get you a reduced sentence, but its better than nothing."

...

Misaki gulped. Sweat beaded his brow and he tried futilely to calm himself down. This was a lot to take in. Either go to jail now or rat his family out, no matter how horrid a majority of them could be, and go to jail later. He had been taught early on that family was everything and those teachings were still firmly engraved into his mind. Even if he hated his father with a passion or seriously wanted to hurt the cruel, sadistic family members that he had, they were still family and still shared his blood. He couldn't just abandon them so easily like that, could he?

Oh god, he needed time to think on this. He didn't want to go to jail dammit! He had heard stories from all over the yazuka about what happened in prison and he sincerely didn't want to experience that for himself. He was ashamed to admit it, but he did have some feminine attributes and was a bit on the scrawny side. Misaki seemed to have taken after his mother, not that that was a bad thing, no, not all; he doubted he would be able to look himself in the mirror if he looked like his father, but it did sort of make him look like a girl.

The only good thing that could possibly come from this was if he got the reduced sentence and convinced them to let him have a separate cell; the more wall between him and the other inmates, the better.

Misaki listened idly as Akihiko explained what needed to be done and what he would need, all the while still dreading his fate. He could probably very easily get out of this situation, all he had to do was give some bogus lie to the perverted cop and go on his merry way home. After that, who was to say that the cop would even be able to catch him again? Although he would hate to use them, Misaki knew that his father had several locations throughout Japan as well as other countries around the world to which he could easily just escape to and if worse came to worse, he could ask his father to get some bodyguards to follow him around.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that this might be the only way to bring his father down and make him pay for his mother's death, for the suffering he put Takahiro and Minami through. If he brought his father down, the rest of his family, the members that mattered anyway, could live a relatively normal life.

"What do you think?" Detective Usami's voice broke through his thoughts, pulling him out of his stupor. "You've been awfully quiet for a while now."

Misaki glanced down at his hands on top of the table, wringing them as he thought about what he should do. "All that I ask, is that you let Takahiro go free, he doesn't deserve this and Minami and Mahiro need him." He murmured.

"That can be arranged." Usami replied.

...

The car ride with the perverted cop was a decidedly awkward 20 minutes. It was 4 in the morning, nearly 5 and the sky was already starting to lighten up. Misaki was dead tired, as well as annoyed. Usami had insisted that Misaki come live with him, so that the criminal wouldn't, as he had so nicely put it, "Fuck things up". The cop obviously didn't trust him not to backstab him. Misaki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out the window. He had told Usami that such an idea was stupid because any one of the yazuka members could see him leaving from the cop's apartment and tell his father, thus rendering this grand scheme of his useless. But, _no, _the stupid cop just wouldn't listen and instead suggested that Misaki wear a disguise.

Ugh, Misaki just wasn't in the mood to argue with the infuriating man; he had much greater things to worry about at the moment and he just wanted to sleep for 10 fuckin' hours. Yawning, he leaned further into the seat with part of his body pressed up against the door. He blinked, his eyes drooping as fatigue finally took over. With that, his eyes finally drifted close.

Misaki jolted from his sleep, groaning as the bright sunlight reached his senstive eyes. Sitting up, he wondered how he had managed to get into this bed... and who the hell had changed his clothes! His face turned tomato red as he thought about the perverted cop undressing him while he slept. He groaned; he was never going to be able to live this down. Still angry with himself for falling asleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. A quick look around the room showed that his clothes were nowhere in sight. He sincerely hoped they were in the closet or something, because he refused to exit this room in what was obviously the cop's t-shirt, which happened to be just too damn big for him.

His clothes, of course, were not in the closet, nor were they in one of the drawers and Misaki came to accept the fact that he might just have to leave the room looking like a five year old who had borrowed his father's shirt. Misaki knew he was short, but the man's clothing made him feel dwarfed. The sleeves were much longer than his arms and the bottom nearly reached his knees. All he needed to complete this look was a teddy bear. At least the cop had at least had enough sense to leave his boxers on, now that would've been awkward.

Subjecting himself to his fate, Misaki walked over to the door. He winced as the door creaked open. Peeking out, he looked around before stepping out, still blushing brightly.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Usami's voice greeted from somewhere down below. Walking over, Misaki peered over the railing and saw Usami sitting in the living room, on a laptop. Sitting next to him was a giant teddy bear. Misaki's eye twitched at the sight of the stuffed animal; he hadn't really meant it when he was thinking about having a teddy bear.

"What the hell did you do with my clothes!" He demanded angrily.

Usami glanced up at him. "They're in the laundry." He replied. Then he smirked. "Why? I think you look rather cute in my shirt."

Misaki's blush, if possible, darkened. "Of course you do," he muttered mostly to himself. If this man didn't kill him from embarrassment, then he'd kill the stupid cop himself.

* * *

I had to do it XD Since starting this story, a lot of things have changed concerning which way this story is going to go. When I first had the idea for this story, it was a _bit _darker and not really made with good intentions in mind for Misaki, if you know what I mean ^^; so yea, that's been changed and it'll probably be a lot better because of that. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! じゃね～


End file.
